Pauvre Cherry !
by Arellys
Summary: (UA) La cousine de Jill est en ville. Peter joue les entremetteurs, Edmund devient coureur de jupons et Eustache amoureux transit. Tout ça à cause d'un nom : Cherry..


_Bonjours à vous lecteurs (et lectrices) ^^_

_Ceci est la toute première histoire que je publie sur Narnia, soyez donc indulgent avec moi ;) Même si j'accepte avec plaisir les critiques constructives ou au moins vraies et utiles afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Sans vouloir vous ennuyez, j'ai un peu envi de m'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire : _

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir regardé à nouveau un épisode de How I met your mother, je précise donc bien que je ne fais que transposer le contexte (et le dialogue je dois l'avouer -' ) de l'épisode à celui de Narnia, en arrangeant quelques détails sans pour autant tout dénaturer, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour justement conserver au mieux les caractères et personnalités des personnages. Mais en aucun cas je ne m'attribue le mérite de l'invention du scénario.. Avant toute chose, je vous informe aussi que vous allez probablement vous retrouver face à quelques incohérences au niveau de la technologie, mais rien de bien grave bien entendu, je n'ai pas non plus ramené l'ordi et l'I phone en plein dans les années 40.. Pour les besoins de cette histoire, vous allez remarquer que les rapports de Susan avec sa famille ne sont pas aussi catastrophiques que dans les livres, j'ai souhaité simplement ne pas laisser ce personnage de coté. (même si sa ne regarde que moi, je trouve son destin un peu cruel..)_

_Pour le reste, si mes mises en gardes ne vous on pas rebutées et que vous n'avez pas cliqué sur précédant, (ce qui est déjà un bon point personnellement ^^) sachez que l'histoire est surtout humoristique étant donné la série que j'ai choisie, ne la prenez donc pas vraiment au sérieux et passez avant tout un bon moment. Bon évidement si sa ne vous plait pas après je ne peux pas grand chose pour vous, vous savez où diriger votre souris ^^'_

_Je termine cette note avec le contexte de mon histoire, bonne lecture à tous :)_

_Déclamer: Les oeuvres de CS Lewis ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que la série How I met your mother. _

* * *

**Pauvre Cherry !**

Univers Alternatif où les personnages ne sont pas morts à la fin de l'histoire. Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis le dernier livre, trois ans plus exactement. L'histoire se situe donc en 1952. C'est l'hiver, et suite à un accident de travail le père des enfants Pevensie ne peut plus travailler, et leur mère se retrouve seule pour s'occuper de la maison et de son mari. Peter se désigne donc courageusement, étant l'aîné pour aller s'installer quelques temps dans leur ancienne maison, afin d'aider sa mère à s'occuper de cette dernière et de son père. Peter délaisse ainsi son travail et son frère qui habite avec lui dans un appartement non loin de Cambridge et de leur cousin Eustache. Susan est mariée à un ancien soldat depuis peu et vit le parfait amour, même si son mari est souvent pris par son travail. Lucy fait des études pour devenir infirmière et a une chambre étudiante dans la même ville, Edmund est également à la fac où il fait des études de droit. Cloîtré depuis deux semaines dans la maison de ses parents à ne rien faire, le temps parait long pour Peter, sa mère veut s'occuper de tout et il se sent inutile. Mais par chance, un dimanche après midi sa sœur Susan lui passe un coup de fil pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, l'arrachant ainsi à son quotidien morne et ennuyeux.

* * *

**La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans l'ancienne chambre que partageait autrefois Peter avec son frère. Ce dernier assit sur son lit reposa la pièce du cavalier sur le jeu d'échec devant lui, et se redressa pour décrocher. Qui que se soit, cette personne serait la bienvenue..**

**« - Résidence Pevensie, Peter à l'appareil, commença t-il de son ton le plus courtois. »**

**Un rire qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil, lui arrachant une grimace.**

**« - Susan.. Soupira t-il.**

**- _Oh_ c'est trop chou, dit cette dernière. Redit-le !**

**- Non, fit le blond catégorique. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ceux sont les bonnes manières à Finchley. Alors, quoi de neuf à Cambridge ? Si tu savais comme je m'ennui ici, j'en suis presque en manque de ragots.. »**

**Sa sœur, compatissante se reprit dans l'instant à la demande de son aîné.**

**« - Ah vraiment ? Eh bien dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai _quelque chose_ qui devrait te plaire.. Proposa t-elle, le blond devinant qu'elle souriait derrière son combiné. C'est à propos d'Eustache..**

**- Ah, s'exclama Peter à mi voix en souriant à son tour.**

**- … Et de _Jill_, termina Susan. Tu te souviens de ce dîner que j'avais organisé la veille de ton départ chez l'oncle Harold et la tante Alberta ?**

**- Comment oublier ça ! répondit-il en se remémorant la soirée en question. »**

_Un magnifique couvert était dressé sur l'élégante table de la salle à manger, et seul le rôti fumant d'une teinte noirâtre au milieu venait entacher ce charmant tableau. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle les six chaises autours étaient vides._

_Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la cuisine, où la responsable de ce dîner laborieux faisait des sandwichs de dernière minute à ses invités, espérant ainsi se rattraper._

_« - Je ne comprends pas, se lamentait Susan en tendant un dernier sandwich douteux à Lucy. J'ai pourtant appliqué la recette de maman à la lettre !_

_- Allons, ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si tu pensais que ce four était en degrés Celsius, obtempéra Edmund d'un ton cinglant._

_- T'en fais pas Susan, rajouta Peter. On adore les sandwichs ! »_

_Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à la benjamine, cherchant un soutien de sa part._

_« - Oui bien sur, lança aussitôt Lucy gentiment. Et là au moins, on est sure que tu ne peux pas te rater.._

_- C'est certain, certifia le blond avec un sourire, tandis que sa sœur venait mordre dans le sandwich. »_

_Cette dernière couva aussitôt sa main de sa bouche, essayant de cacher au mieux le dégoût que procurait le goût du jambon surement passé de date._

_« - Oh, fit la rousse en regardant sa sœur de peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. C'est si délicieux.. que je vais aller le terminer dans la salle de bain ! »_

_Et elle partit avant de s'attirer les réprimandes de Susan qui soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, désespérée de son manque de talent culinaire. Chacun observait son sandwich avec suspiçion, préférant ne pas y goûter. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancienne grande reine de Narnia qui se vexa. Elle enleva son tablier de cuisine avant de la quitter elle aussi._

_Ses frères se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, résignés._

_« - Quelqu'un pourrait me passer le ketchup ? Intervint Jill qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici._

_- J'aimerais mieux te passer ce sandwich, lui répondit Edmund en lui montrant ce dernier, dégoûté avant de rejoindre sa sœur au salon, allant surement pour la réconforter. »_

_Eustache prit le ketchup sur la table et le tendit à la jeune fille. Mais la maladresse habituelle du garçon valut à la bouteille qui ne lui avait rien demander de se retrouver par terre en mille morceaux, la texture rouge s'étalant désormais sur le carrelage blanc qui avait été jusque là propre._

_« - Oh, oups.. lança gentiment Jill._

_- On dirait que quelqu'un va devoir sortir en douce pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de ketchup, commença Eustache comme si c'était de la faute de son amie._

_- Oh non, se plaignit-elle en se tournant vers lui. S'il te plait c'est moi qui est apporté le vin.._

_- Vin qui est déjà terminé, fit-il remarquer en jetant un œil au verre de son cousin qui s'appuyait contre la table à coté de Jill._

_- Ah.. dit la blonde, contrite._

_- Oups, souffla Peter qui semblait avoir les joues légèrement rouges. »_

_Ce dernier quitta la pièce non sans oublier le verre, laissant les meilleurs amis seuls avec leurs chamailleries._

_« - Okey, relativisa Jill malicieusement. Tu vas chercher cette bouteille et j'achèterais les trois prochaines.._

_- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? C'est hors de question, rétorqua Eustache en s'approchant d'elle._

_- Les cent prochaines.. fit cette dernière avec un air boudeur._

_- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Pole.._

_- Et contre un rendez vous avec ma cousine ? proposa la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers lui, un sourire florissant sur son visage d'elfe. »_

_Eustache sembla tout d'un coup intéressé et revint ainsi sur sa décision. Le pari venait d'être lancé._

* * *

**« - Susan, prévint Peter d'un ton solennel, toujours au téléphone. Avant tout je dois te dire une chose : c'est soit ton histoire, soit une autre partie d'échec contre moi-même, alors je t'en supplie.. Par pitié _fais-moi vibrer_ !**

**- Hum, fit cette dernière de l'autre coté. Dans ce cas là tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Tu sais, après cette soirée on n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Jill pendant un bon bout de temps. Eh bien finalement c'est Eustache qui l'a rappelé.. »**

_« - Allô ? Résonna la voix enfantine de Jill._

_- Salut Jill c'est Eustache, annonça ce dernier. Dis moi est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont exactes, tu me dois un rencart avec ta cousine.._

_- Alors tu es toujours intéressé ? Questionna cette dernière, sa voix taquine la rendant encore plus fluette._

_- Bien sur ! Et puis tu nous manques aussi, mais j'ai surtout hâte de rencontrer ta cousine tu sais.. »_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les cinq amis de Narnia étaient tous installés autour d'une table dans le pub où ils avaient parfois l'habitude de se retrouver le soir: le McLaren. Tout le monde sauf Peter évidement, il est inutile et vexant de le lui rappeler._

_« - T'en fais pas.. Elle est mignonne, assura Jill en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Eustache qui était au milieu et impatient de rencontrer la dite cousine, quoi qu'un peu angoissé, son cousin ne faisant pas grand-chose pour le rassurer._

_- En langage de fille, lança justement ce dernier en faisant mine de tousser. Sa veut dire grosse.._

_- Edmund ! s'indigna Lucy._

_- Elle n'est pas grosse, leurs informa la blonde en riant légèrement tandis que Susan souriait. »_

_La toux fictive du Juste d'intensifia._

_« - Pas grosse veut dire moche.. Rajouta t-il. »_

_Jill ne lui porta plus aucune attention, car la cousine en question venait de pénétrer dans le pub._

_« - La voilà, fit-elle en se levant pour aller l'accueillir. »_

_Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée. La toux d'Edmund le reprit instantanément en apercevant la cousine de Jill._

_« - Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il dans une quinte de toux. Cette fille est un véritable canon ! »_

_Le brun n'était pas loin de la vérité, en effet. La jeune fille était rousse, ses cheveux coupés court et bouclés ornaient son joli visage en forme de cœur. Il semblait être de coutume pour les femmes dans la famille Pole de ressembler à une nymphe des bois. Ses yeux de biches, verts clairs s'attardèrent sur eux pour les étudier timidement un à un._

_Eustache se leva comme l'avait fait son ami, par politesse._

_« - Salut Jill, fit la cousine d'une voix innocente._

_- Eustache, je te présente ma cousine, présenta Jill avec un grand sourire._

_- Enchantée, se présenta la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Cherry.. »_

**« - Et pour cause, expliqua Susan. Cette fille est.. Tout à fait adorable. Charmante, intelligente, mais comment te dire.. Elle est juste du genre un peu trop naïve, chaque mots qui sortent de sa bouche te donnes envi de lui dire : Oh ! Pauvre chérie..**

**- Hum intéressant, remarqua Peter en faisant la moue. Okey, continue maintenant. »**

_« - Ravis de te connaitre Cherry, fit le garçon respectueusement en lui tendant la main qu'elle vint serrer dans la sienne. Moi c'est Eustache. »_

_On avait rajouté une chaise entre Eustache et Jill pour la jolie Cherry. N'y voyez aucun jeu de mot, surtout. La cousine de Jill faisait donc connaissance avec le groupe, et chacun ne tarda pas à se rendre compte, excepté Jill qu'elle était d'une naïveté sans pareil. Ce qui pouvait se révéler assez inquiétant.. Vous ne voyez pas ? __Vous allez comprendre :_

_« - L'immeuble où je vis est extrêmement sécurisé, disait Cherry béate. Même mon voisin est si gentil et protecteur qu'il a creusé un petit trou dans le mur de ma salle de bain pour vérifier si personne ne s'infiltrait chez moi, précisa t-elle alors qu'Edmund et Lucy ouvraient des yeux ronds. »_

**« - Oh ! Pauvre chérie, se lamenta immédiatement Peter. »**

_« - Je vais surement devenir actrice ! S'enthousiasma t-elle ensuite alors qu'Eustache semblait impressionné. Un producteur m'a proposé un rôle pour un court métrage à Hollywood.._

_- Wow.. Laissa échapper Edmund alors que le visage de Susan prenait une mine soupçonneuse._

_- Le producteur qui habite dans le bar d'à coté où il travail tous les week-ends.. »_

**« - Oh ! Répéta le magnifique presque avec attendrissement cette fois. Pauvre chérie..**

**- Je sais, fit sa sœur. C'est affreux ! On a envi de l'envelopper dans une couverture et de lui offrir du thé.. Elle est comme ce petit agneau sans défense qui a besoin qu'on la protège du méchant loup.**

**- Heu, pensa soudainement Peter. En parlant du méchant loup..**

**- Ah tiens oui, comprit la belle brune. J'allais justement en venir à _ça_.. »**

_« - C'est ainsi que toutes les semaines, je reçois un courrier du Roi d'Angleterre, mais il arrive parfois que sa soit la princesse Elisabeth qui prenne de mes nouvelles.. Continua Cherry alors que le groupe la fixait interloqué._

_Tous, hormis un seul :_

_- Oh.. Pauvre chérie, murmura Edmund pour lui-même alors qu'un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur sa peau blanche. »_

**« - Bref.. Passa Susan. Pour faire court, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, tout le monde commence à rentrer chez soi. Exceptés Eustache et Cherry.. Et Edmund. »**

_Ce dernier faisait tourner son verre sur la table depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles Cherry ne lui avait pas porté la moindre attention, tellement la jeune fille semblait captivée par son cousin. La jolie rousse était sur le point de proposer à Eustache d'aller chez elle quand tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par le brun qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui un moment seul à seul. Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'éloignèrent donc sous l'incompréhension de Cherry._

_« - Je suis désole Eustache, commença le Juste d'un air confus en se tournant vers lui. Je déteste ce genre de situation.. Comment allons-nous régler ça ?_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Régler quoi ? demanda ce dernier en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir._

_- Enfin cousin ! C'est évident ! Cette fille en pince pour moi, chuchota Edmund à son oreille._

_- Quoi ? Lâcha le plus jeune, effaré._

_- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer, c'est ce qu'on appelle le langage du corps._

_- Ah oui.._

_- Tu te souviens du moment où elle s'est approchée pour poser son bras sur le tien ? Eh bien figure toi que pendant qu'elle faisait ça, j'étais en train d'observer la paille dans son verre.. Et elle pointait droit sur moi._

_- Hum hum, fit mine de réfléchir le blond._

_- Je veux dire.. Si ça ce n'est pas un signe ! Continua Edmund en écartant les bras devant la soit dite évidence. Je suis désolé vieux.. »_

_Son cousin garda le silence quelques secondes, puis parut finalement se ranger à son avis._

_« - Tu as raison, dit-il souriant alors que l'autre hochait la tête. Je te la laisse ! Elle est toute à toi.. Je te dirais bien de lui retourner le cerveau, mais apparemment quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé ! »_

_Sur ceux, les deux revinrent à la table où siégeait patiemment Cherry, et Eustache les salua sans plus tarder, écourtant son rencart avec la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas pourquoi il partit si vite._

_« - C'était la meilleure chose à faire, le consola Susan une tasse de thé dans les mains alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon de son appartement le lendemain, installés sur le canapé. Tu n'es pas un de ces pauvres types qui profite des petites chéries sans défense._

_- Enfaîte, corrigea Eustache alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée. Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que... »_

**« - _Il _est _gay_ ! Intervint subitement la mère des enfants au téléphone, faisant sursauter son fils.**

**- _Maman_ ! La réprimanda Peter, choqué. _Raccroche_ !**

**- Désolé, fit cette dernière avant de raccrocher le téléphone d'en bas.**

**- Okey, soupira t-il ensuite. On reprend.. »**

_« - Enfaîte, ce n'est pas la seule raison, expliqua leur cousin. Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que... __Je suis amoureux de Jill, avoua t-il en baissant les yeux, son interlocutrice ouvrant la bouche et fronçant des sourcils. »_

**« - Oh mon dieu ! Laissa échapper Peter, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.**

**- _Oh mon_ _dieu_ ! s'écria aussi sa mère, sa voix recouvrant la sienne.**

**- _Maman !_**

**- Désolé ! S'excusa une fois de plus Helen Pevensie en raccrochant le combiné d'un coup sec. »**

**L'ancien grand roi de Narnia tenta de se reprendre.**

**« - Eustache est _amoureux_ de Jill ? Répéta t-il en n'y croyant pas. Mais elle a un petit ami ! Harry machin chose.. Ce mec est malade, il a besoin de se faire soigner !**

**- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, remarqua sa sœur en haussant un sourcil. »**

_La douce était chez Eustache et attendait ce dernier depuis plus d'une demi-heure avec Edmund et Lucy. Les filles étaient toutes deux assises chacune sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'il rentre, leur frère lui préférant faire les cent pas devant elles._

_« - Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi on est ici ? demanda t-il lassé d'attendre._

_- Il a dit qu'il était temps pour une réunion de famille, rappela sa grande sœur._

_- A moi il a dit que quelqu'un avait besoin d'une consultation, s'étonna la plus jeune en se tournant vers eux. »_

_Susan et Edmund s'interrogeaient du regard quand une porte claqua. Eustache apparu devant eux, préoccupé au plus haut point._

_« - C'est pour moi, avoua ce dernier en enlevant sa veste. La consultation est pour moi._

_- C'est pour régler son problème avec les insectes, enfin ! Se réjouie Lucy en croisant ses mains sous son menton comme pour prier._

_- Mais non ce n'est pas pour cette raison, la contredit sa sœur. Je pense plutôt que c'est pour sa coupe de cheveux !_

_- Les filles ! Les raisonna Edmund. Soyez gentilles et laisser ce garçon s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il porte des montres pour femmes…_

_- Quoi ? S'offusqua leur cousin. Mais non.. j'ai besoin de me faire soigner car je suis amoureux de Jill ! Et que Jill est en couple ! Sa veut dire que je dois faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. »_

_Il passa devant Edmund et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de Lucy, désemparé._

_« - Et me faire soigner, répéta t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »_

_Lucy s'enquit aussitôt de la détresse d'Eustache en posant une main sur son bras._

_« - Tu es sure que c'est de l'amour ? demanda t-elle doucement._

_- Vous vous souvenez du dîner de Susan ? Les interrogea t-il en relevant la tête._

_- Comment oublier ça ? s'exclama vivement Edmund alors que la concerné lui lançait un regard noir._

_- Ce n'est pas par maladresse si j'ai fais tomber le ketchup, c'est parce que ma main avait effleuré celle de Jill, et.. j'ai su à ce moment précis que ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié.. C'est bien de l'amour, avoua le cousin en regardant les pommes de ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les membres de sa famille l'observant en comprenant soudainement beaucoup de choses. »_

**« - _Mauviette !_ Intervint cette fois non la mère mais le père des Pevensie sur la ligne.**

**- _Papa_ ! S'écria Peter en perdant définitivement son self contrôle. Par la moustache du lion_, raccroche_ ! Ceci est une conversation privée.. »**

**Leur père ne répondit rien mais on entendit la ligne d'en bas se couper.**

**« - Bravo Peter, lui reprocha Susan. Tu aurais pu lui raconter pour Aslan aussi..**

**- Désolé, se plaignit son frère, lamenté. Ils n'ont aucun respect ! Bon, continue je t'écoute.. Qu'est ce que la mauviette a fait après ? »**

_« - C'est bien de l'amour.. avoua Eustache alors que ses cousines le regardaient avec compassion, même Edmund semblait préoccupé par la tristesse émanant du jeune homme._

_Ils ne savaient que dire.._

_- Et ça, repris le blond sur le ton de la reproche en tirant sur sa manche pour dévoiler une montre en or. Ça c'est la montre de notre défunte grand-mère ! »_

_Edmund soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Lucy regardait le bijou pour un rien masculin avec perplexité._

_« - Bref, conclut Eustache en se relevant. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour remédier à tout ça.. Je dois mettre un terme avec mon amitié avec Jill !_

_- Mais attend, dit Susan en abandonnant son fauteuil pour se placer en face de lui. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Lucy en quittant son propre fauteuil. Susan, un célibataire et une fille engagée ne peuvent pas être amis si l'un des deux à des sentiments pour l'autre !_

_- Oui, mais Jill est aussi amie avec nous maintenant, fit remarquer Edmund. Eustache ne peut pas tirer un trait sur elle comme ça.. Il sera forcement amené à la revoir._

_- Que suis-je supposé faire dans ce cas ? demanda le principal concerné qui se sentait un peu trop évincé du débat._

_- Tu laisses couler et puis c'est tout, repris la brune. Tu mets tes sentiments de cotés.. Et si elle te demande de lui passer le ketchup, tu lui dis seulement qu'elle n'a qu'à se servir elle-même !_

_- Arf.. Émit Eustache en soupirant de lassitude._

_- Écoutes, comprends moi, continua Susan. J'aime bien Jill ! Sans elle mon dîner de l'autre soir n'aurait jamais été un tel succès.. »_

_Le visage de sa petite soeur prit un air horrifié alors qu'elle échangeait un regard d'incompréhension avec son frère._

_« - .. Alors tes sentiments, tu les mets en veilleuse, termina t-elle en ne se voulant pas trop brutale dans sa manière de dire les choses._

_- Okey, très bien, relativisa alors le garçon. C'est ce que je vais faire.. »_

_Edmund vint lui donner une légère tape affective sur le dos de l'épaule alors que Susan relâchait son bras, un air doux sur le visage._

_« - Et sérieusement, crut bon de rajouter Lucy. Fais quelque chose pour les insectes.__. »_

**Un bip retentit.**

**« - Oups, j'ai un double appel, la coupa Peter dans son récit. »**

**Il regarda le socle du téléphone et fronça les sourcils.**

**« - Heu.. C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas, fit-il embarrassé à sa sœur.**

**- Très bien. Ne réponds pas, lui conseilla t-elle.**

**- Heu.. Ouai, dit Peter en jetant un autre coup d'œil fébrile au téléphone qui continuait de sonner.**

**- _Oh mon dieu_, fit Susan en s'attendrissant. On voit bien que tu es revenu à Finchley, tu ne peux pas laisser sonner le téléphone parce que se serrait impolie..**

**- Heu oui en effet, confirma son frère précipitamment alors que sa sœur se moquait de lui. Sa se fait pas, _au revoir Susan_ ! »**

**Puis il raccrocha à sa sœur pour répondre à l'appel masqué. Le blond se redressa sur son lit et reprit une certaine contenance.**

**« - Résidence Pevensie, Peter à l'appareil, annonça t-il du même ton courtois que la première fois.**

**- Salut Peter ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse tandis qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son frère cadet.**

**- Ed' ? demanda ce dernier étonné en regardant de nouveau le téléphone. Mais c'est quoi ce numéro ?**

**- C'est notre nouveau téléphone non traçable, expliqua son petit frère content de lui. Beaucoup trop de cinglés avaient l'ancien, alors j'ai décidé d'en prendre un nouveau. Je m'en sers quelques temps, je m'amuse avec, je le jette et j'en reprends un autre ! .. Bref, un peu comme avec les f...**

**- Ouai bon, coupa Peter en ne souhaitant pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Susan vient de me raconter pour Eustache et Jill. C'est triste..**

**- Ecoute, soupira Edmund. Cette fille ne sait pas raconter les histoires ! Attends que je te raconte. »**

_« - Salut Jill, fit la cousine avec une voix innocente._

_- Eustache, je te présente ma cousine, présenta Jill avec un grand sourire._

_- Enchantée, se présenta personnellement la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Cherry. »_

_Mais aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Edmund assit à coté d'Eustache, Cherry sembla tomber instantanément sous le charme du brun aux yeux sombres. Elle fit même un petit signe de la main à son adresse, ainsi qu'un regard quelque peu aguicheur, auquel le Juste répondit par un sourire satisfait. Eustache avait beau signaler sa présence, Cherry ne le remarquait pas. Elle ne semblait se soucier que d'Edmund et de personne d'autre._

**« - Mais.. Selon la version de Susan, s'exclama Peter.**

**- C'est _exactement comme ça_ que sa s'est _passé_ ! Insista Edmund qui ne semblait pas accepter la moindre remise en doute sur la véracité de ses dires. Donc, Eustache a tout fait pour l'impressionner, mais comme d'habitude il est très vite devenu barbant avec toutes ses histoires d'insectes.. Enfin bref, j'ai remmené Cherry dans son appartement.. »**

_Edmund et Cherry venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement de la rousse, et la jeune femme saisissait lentement le col de sa chemise sous son manteau noir alors qu'Edmund souriait en se laissant faire, songeant avec délice à ce qui allait probablement se passer d'ici quelques minutes._

_« - Dis-moi, fit Cherry d'une voix sensuelle accompagnée d'une œillade suggestive. Sa te dirais de visiter ma chambre ? »_

**« - Aslan tout puissant, pourrez t-on éviter ce passage ? demanda Peter d'un ton suppliant.**

**- En effet il vaudrait mieux ! fit son frère la voix souriante. Enfin bref.. Le lendemain, en me rendant à la fac je tombe Jill qui elle aussi va en cours. »**

_« - Salut Jill, lança Edmund en se retrouvant face la meilleure amie de son cousin. Dis donc ta cousine Cherry.. Waouh, je dois dire que votre arbre généalogique possède de sacrés beaux spécimens !_

_- Merci.. Hésita la blonde en souriant sarcastiquement._

_- Oui, on a vraiment passé un bon moment hier soir, et je dois dire que ce matin aussi.._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama Jill étonné. Cherry n'est pas rentrée avec Eustache ?_

_- Non, pas du tout ! Assura t-il alors que le visage de la jeune fille s'éclairait soudainement. Il me l'a laissé, je dois dire que c'était un acte très noble de sa part. Oui.. Eustache a relâché son épée, pour que Cherry puisse venir s'occuper de la mie…_

_- Oh ! Edmund ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant sans prévenir à son cou, déstabilisant légèrement le jeune homme qui n'eut pour autre choix que de l'accueillir à bras ouvert, grimaçant légèrement. »_

**« - Elle s'est_ jeté_ _dans mes_ _bras_ ! dit Edmund effaré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça !**

**- _Jill_ est amoureuse _d'Eustache_... intervint le père des deux frères.**

**_- Papa ! _S'écria Peter lassé plus que tout que ses parents écoutent clandestinement leurs conversations téléphoniques.**

**- Salut papa, salua Edmund de bonne humeur.**

**- Bonjours fiston, répondit ce dernier à son adresse. Bien joué..**

**- Oh seigneur, fit l'aîné en fermant les yeux un instant.**

**- Ecoutez-moi bien les garçons, reprit leur père déterminé. Jill est amoureuse d'Eustache, _mais_ elle a un fiancé, alors elle essai de s'éloigner de lui en lui collant sa cousine dans les bras ! Mais lorsqu'elle voit qu'Eustache et Cherry commencent à s'apprécier, cela devient trop dur pour elle, et elle préfère s'en aller, piquée au vif par l'épine capricieuse de l'amour ! Mais le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle apprend qu'Eustache n'a pas succombé au charme irrésistible de Cherry, sa joie est _si _grande qu'elle ne peut la contenir, et elle _éclate _comme une fleur florissante au printemps ! »**

**« - Waouh.. Souffla son fils cadet. Jill est amoureuse d'Eustache ?**

**- Et Eustache amoureux de Jill ? Rajouta Peter. Mais ça ne pourra jamais coller ! Il faut que j'appelle Eustache. »**

**Il raccrocha prestement et composa sans plus tarder le numéro des Scrubb. Eustache vint décrocher le téléphone quelques secondes plus tard.**

**« - Allô ? demanda la voix de son cousin.**

**- Allô Eustache ! Commença Peter en hésitant soudainement sur les mots à employer. Heu.. je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est à propos de Jill..**

**- Oui, répondit ce dernier en soupirant. En parlant de ça il faut que je te raconte un truc justement.. »**

_Eustache ouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour tomber sur Jill. Cette dernière avait revêtu un manteau beige qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux clair et ses cheveux bouclés qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, tout cela avec son sourire de lutin achevèrent Eustache dont le rouge aux joues fut difficile à dissimuler face à sa prétendue meilleure amie._

_« - Salut Eustache, fit cette dernière gaiement. Je passais dans le coin et je me disais que j'accepterais bien ce verre que tu voulais m'offrir.._

_- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? demanda t-il en répondant à sa demande implicite._

_- Oh Eustache.. Si tu savais comme je suis débordée, fit-elle mine d'être embarrassée, mais son __expression changea en un quart de seconde pour de l'enthousiasme. (Ces changements surprenaient toujours autant le jeune homme qui admirait pourtant son don pour la comédie) Mais j'ai toujours le temps pour un verre ! »_

_Eustache se poussa sur le coté alors que la jeune fille l'amenait d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine pour déposer sur la table un sac qu'elle tenait mystérieusement entre les mains. Eustache découvrit dans ce dernier une dizaine au moins de bouteilles de ketchup. Il ouvrit grand les yeux._

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.._

_« - Oh ! s'exclama t-il en ne pouvant se retenir de rire, Jill faisant de même. Tu l'as fais, ce n'est pas vrai.._

_- Regarde ça.. Une poche remplie de sauce ketchup, comment une telle chose est possible ? »_

_Jill le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, un rire s'échappant parfois de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Eustache se rendit compte alors qu'il était indéniablement amoureux de cette fille qui venait de le fournir en ketchup pour les deux années suivantes certainement. Cette réflexion lui resserra le cœur en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait entretenu avec ses cousins quelques jours plus tôt.. Et la chose qu'il avait à faire maintenant, même si c'était bien la dernière qu'il avait envisagé de faire. Jill s'aperçu de son changement d'humeur, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage pâle._

_« - Eustache, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle en voyant qu'il restait muet._

_- Ecoute Jill, je.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-il en fixant le sol. C'est-à-dire... »_

**« - Peter, je vais au marché ! Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? Intervint à nouveau sa mère.**

**- _Mamaan ! Raccroche ce téléphone_ ! répéta pour la énième fois Peter en s'exaspérant. »**

**Allait-il finir par un jour arriver au bout de cette histoire ?**

**« - Oh oui ma chérie, est ce que tu peux rapporter du pop corn s'il te plaît ? demanda son mari en s'infiltrant dans la conversation.**

**- Bien sur chéri..**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai.. Stop _sa suffit_ ! Maintenant _tout le monde _raccroche ! Se lamenta leur fils. .. Oh et au faite il n'y a plus de glace. »**

**Les parents raccrochèrent à contre cœur et Peter soupira tout en suppliant le ciel qu'ils ne reviennent plus les importuner.**

**« - Continue, dit-il pitoyablement à son interlocuteur. »**

_« - Heu.. Comment dire, continua Eustache. Je ne peux plus être ami avec toi à partir de maintenant.. Et sa va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi. »_

_Le jeune homme la regardait interdit, attendant sa réaction qui se fit lente à venir, Jill ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souhaitait mettre un terme à leur amitié qui comptait tellement pour la jeune fille._

_« - .. Wouah, lâcha t-elle enfin à voix basse en baissant les yeux. Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.. »_

_Le cœur du garçon se serra à la vision que lui renvoyait Jill, déçue et surement blessée par son comportement d'idiot. De toute façon, il ne la méritait pas, pas autant que cet imbécile d'Harry Greysen qui avait tout pour lui. Il la regarda à contre cœur se détourner de lui, quittant la cuisine pour revenir à l'entrée, souhaitant surement partir dignement tant qu'il en était encore temps._

**« - Et voilà, acheva Eustache tristement. Je ne reverrais plus Jill.. »**

**Peter ne trouva rien à dire, et compatit silencieusement à la peine de son cousin. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être aussi compliquées parfois ? Deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment et qui ont toute la vie devant eux ne devraient pas se retrouver à faire ce genre de choix, et être forcé de renier leurs sentiments. Tout ça était tellement bête..**

**Mais Jill n'était pas libre. Il y avait des règles à respecter, surtout entre des amis.**

**La sonnerie du téléphone résonna de nouveau dans la petite pièce, sortant le blond de ses pensées.**

**« - Oh, fit-il penaud. C'est Lucy sur l'autre ligne, je vais devoir te laisser mais.. Tu es un chic type Eustache, dit Peter sincèrement à son cousin pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de baume au cœur. »**

**Lequel cousin répondit par une phrase inaudible, et les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de raccrocher simultanément. Peter prit l'appel de sa jeune sœur.**

**« - Salut frangine, adressa t-il doucement à cette dernière, toujours un peu sous le coup des révélations du jeune homme.**

**- Eustache n'est qu'_un_ _sale_ _petit crétin_ ! lança Lucy anormalement énervée, provoquant un haut le cœur à son frère qui commençait à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme de cette histoire sans fin. »**

**Peter du reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle avant trouver les bons mots qui arriveraient à résonner sa sœur. Il devait surement s'agir d'un mal entendu.**

**« - Ecoute Lucy, commença t-il en usant de sa voix de grand frère moralisateur. Vas-y doucement avec Eustache d'accord ? Tu sais, il vient juste de tirer un trait sur Jill..**

**- _Oh oui_ je suis au courant, répliqua t-elle toujours piquée au vif. Mais est ce qu'il t'a raconté _toute l'histoire ?_ »**

_« - Heu.. Comment dire, continua Eustache. Je ne peux plus être ami avec toi à partir de maintenant.. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi. »_

_Jill atteint la porte de la cuisine, alors qu'Eustache s'avançait également pour la raccompagner à la porte par politesse, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Mais il du s'arrêter car cette dernière se retournait, et demandait tout de même:_

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_D'un air si désespéré.._

_« - Lucy te déteste, sortit aussitôt le garçon sans réfléchir en relevant la tête vers elle. »_

_Sur le campus, un quart d'heure plus tard Lucy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'étudiante et trouva Jill sur son palier, la regardant avec de yeux de chiots abattus._

_« - Est-ce que tu me déteste ? Lui demanda t-elle immédiatement d'une voix aiguë. »_

_L'ancienne reine de Narnia resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes._

_« - Non ! Assura t-elle en retrouvant la parole. Bien sur que non je ne te déteste pas.._

_- Ecoute, sa ne sert à rien de me mentir Lucy, prévint Jill en entrant dans la chambre. Eustache m'a tout raconter. »_

_Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent en se rappelant alors de leur entretien chez lui. Mince, elle n'avait donc pas le choix.. et dire qu'elle ne détestait pratiquement personne en temps normal.. Sa allait lui être difficile d'être crédible pour le coup._

_« - Oh vraiment, et qu'est.. Ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? demanda t-elle avec appréhension._

_- Il parait que tu me détestes tellement, que tu ne supportes même plus ma présence.. expliqua Jill d'un air douloureux._

_- Ah, heu.. fit la jeune fille en essayant de paraître plus abrupte, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de l'étudiante en médecine. Et bien oui, c'est vrai.. Okey parfait ! Bon bah dans ce cas je crois que sa sert plus à rien de te le cacher maintenant.. C'est vrai, je te déteste ! »_

_C'était tout à fait laborieux, mais Lucy Pevensie ne pouvait pas faire plus méchante. Il sembla cependant qu'elle réussit, son essai fut crédible car Jill paraissait encore plus peinée que lorsqu'elle était entrée. La vaillante s'en voulait déjà.._

_« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi ! S'étonna la blonde stupéfaite. J'ai vraiment cru que.. on était amie toi et moi. Et dieu sait qu'en ce moment, j'avais justement besoin d'une amie.. Après ce que je viens de traverser sa m'aurait aidé, finit-elle chaotiquement en regardant le plancher. »_

**« - Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? demanda Peter dont l'aveu lui semblait pour le moins alerte. Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'elle vient de traverser ?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! fit sa sœur, tout aussi perdue que lui.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura t-il. En tout cas tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.**

**- Enfaîte.. reprit Lucy un peu moins sure d'elle. _Pas_ exactement. »**

_Jill repartait vers la porte, défaite quand Lucy ne supporta plus ce spectacle injuste._

_« - Oh Jill attend ! s'écria t-elle alors que la concernée se retournait le regard toujours porté sur ses chaussures. Je ne te déteste pas c'est faux, c'est juste que.. L'on ne peut plus être amie parce que.. heu… Susan te déteste ! Menti la jeune fille alors que Jill ouvrait des yeux ronds. »_

**Le téléphone de Peter sonna de nouveau, il jeta un œil à ce dernier et une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard azur.**

**« - Justement, sa doit être Susan qui m'appelle, dit-il, les trémolos dans sa voix laissant deviner sa crainte pour la conversation qui allait suivre.**

**- Oh génial ! Je te laisse gérer ça, à plus tard ! s'exclama sans plus tarder Lucy avant de raccrocher. »**

**Peter secoua la tête en fermant les yeux puis raccrocha également avant de répondre à Susan.**

**« - Résidence Pevensie ! Débita le magnifique à toute vitesse. Peter à l'appareil, écoute Susan je suis au courant je m'excuse pour Lucy, elle n'aurait jamais du…**

**- Oui je sais ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la brune pas rancunière le moins du monde. J'ai dis à Jill que c'était _toi_ qui la détestait.**

**- _Moi_ ? Mais pourquoi est ce que tu m'as mêlé avec cette histoire ? demanda Peter en ouvrant la bouche, désabusé.**

**- Vu ce que tu vis en ce moment elle n'osera jamais t'appeler pour en parler, lui expliqua Susan parfaitement calme, en contraste avec la panique qui saisissait maintenant Peter. »**

**Aussitôt après, le téléphone se remit tout de même à sonner. Cette fois, Peter le sentait, sa curiosité allait se retourner contre lui..**

**« - Oh _bon sang_ Susan, j'ai un appel sur l'autre ligne.. Râla le jeune homme en regardant à nouveau le téléphone. _Ooh_ c'est pas vrai ! S'affola t-il. C'est l'indicatif de Cambridge c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas, c'est surement Jill !**

**- Okey calme toi, obtempéra Susan. Laisse donc sonner.**

**- _Je ne peux_ _pas_ laisser sonner ! C'est mal poli...  
**

**- Peter écoute, s'impatienta t-elle. Tu _peux_ le faire !**

**- Non désolé, je ne peux pas !**

**- Tu laisse juste sonner, _allez Peter_ _!_**

**- Quand on vient de Finchley..**

**- ..Fais un effort je t'en pris !**

**- ..On est fière des bonnes manières !**

**- Tu peux y arriver..**

**- C'est ça qui nous différencie..**

**- ..C'est facile !**

**- .. Des gens de Cambridge !**

**- Non Peter !**

**- _Désolé Susan_ ! cria le blond excédé avant de raccrocher une bonne fois pour toute au nez de sa sœur. »**

**L'ancien roi reprit son souffle et respira calmement, des batailles ils en avaient mené bien d'autres, ce n'était donc pas une conversation avec une fille d'au moins cinq ou six ans plus jeune que lui qui allait lui faire peur !**

**« - Résidence Pevensie, Peter à l'appareil, se présenta ce dernier en souriant, adoptant le ton le plus aimable possible.**

**- _Salut_, s'éleva une voix féminine innocente, complètement étrangère au jeune homme. J'ai passé la nuit avec votre ami Edmund, et il m'a accidentellement donné un mauvais numéro de téléphone.. C'est pourquoi je me suis permise d'appeler celui qu'il m'a donné en espérant tomber sur un de ses proches, car je suis sure qu'il va chercher à me joindre.. dit-elle sans s'arrêter alors que le visage de Peter à l'autre bout du combiné prenait une mine désolée, se demandant quand son incontrôlable petit frère allait-il arrêter ces manèges là avec la gente féminine.**

**- .. _Et oui_ c'est vrai qu'après tout, je suis tout de même sa première, finit-elle d'une voix naïve.**

**-_ Oh,_ _pauvre chérie_.. »**

**C'est alors que les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes et que son visage s'illumina.**

**« - Oh pauvre _Cherry _! La cousine de Jill !**

**- Oui.. confirma la jeune femme en souriant.**

**- Ecoutez ! A propos de mon frère..**

**- Oh oui, c'est un garçon _si_ _charmant_.. Parut-elle s'extasier. »**

_Assise à coté d'Edmund sur le lit, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, la main lui donnant des pressions réconfortantes dans le dos, Cherry écoutait les lamentations bien entendu inexistantes du garçon qui était il fallait l'avouer, un excellent acteur._

_« - Alors après son accident de travail, je me suis porté volontaire pour m'occuper de la maison, c'est à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé au chômage. Depuis j'ai du revenir m'installer définitivement chez mes parents, et je suis obligé de subir sans cesse ses critiques ! se plaignit-il._

_- Oh ! Pauvre chérie, s'exclama Cherry touchée par son récit, tout en lui caressant quelques mèches de cheveux._

_- De toute façon, il a toujours répété que je ne ferais jamais rien de bien dans ma vie, continua Edmund en jouant si parfaitement la comédie que s'en devenait presque honteux._

_- Oh ne dit pas ça, je suis sure que ton père est fière de toi, assura Cherry en rapprochant son visage du sien._

_- Tu en es sure ? fit mine de demander le jeune homme en la regardant l'air aussi innocemment que possible._

_- Mais oui ! Après tout ce que tu as accomplis, les trois prix Nobels que tu as reçu ! La compagnie aérienne que tu as monté.._

_- Quatre prix Nobels, rectifia Edmund en faisant mine de renifler, ce qui rendait son air malheureux plus crédible encore._

_- Quatre, répéta Cherry. Tu sais, tout ça est vraiment impressionnant, je veux dire.. combien est ce qu'il en a eu lui ?_

_- Seulement trois, répondit le brun entre ses dents._

_- C'est surement ça la raison, conclut la rousse. Il est surement jaloux de ce que tu es devenus.. »_

**Peter du faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de jurer à voix haute sur son frère qui n'avait aucun scrupule pour s'attribuer ses propres actes, concernant celui qu'il avait fait en revenant chez leurs parents évidement. Des prix Nobels.. non mais il dépassait sérieusement les bornes.. Peter se reprit tant bien que mal, le moment n'était pas venu de se lamenter sur ce frère manipulateur et machiavélique qu'il adorait pourtant.**

**« - Heu Cherry, fit-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement sur son lit. Pendant que je vous ai encore en ligne, à tout hasard est ce que Jill vous aurait parlé de.. Cette période difficile qu'elle traverse ?**

**- Oh ! Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ça, les seules personnes aux courants de cette histoire sont moi, Jill, et puis son psy... »**

**Peter sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis finalement, il se dit que personne ne s'était dérangé dans sa famille pour mentir ces derniers temps, à part lui.**

**« - Justement. _Je_ suis son psy, dit-il alors ****en adoptant un ton sérieux.**

**- Oh vraiment ! Se réjouit aussitôt Cherry en tombant comme prévu dans le panneau. Et bien dans ce cas.. »**

**Les minutes passèrent durant lesquelles la jeune femme expliqua tout à Peter. Ce dernier hochait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, devenant de plus en plus pressé alors qu'il commençait à deviner l'ampleur de la situation.**

**« - Heu.. Okey ! L'interrompit le blond subitement u****ne fois qu'il en sut suffisamment assez. Je crois que l'on a vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui, je vous rappelle.. »**

**Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone à sa place sur le socle qui le retenait. Il ne savait par quoi commencer. Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait récupérer la situation qui pouvait encore être reprise en main. Regardant avec empressement autour de lui, il dégagea d'une main le jeu d'échec sur son lit, et vint saisir un paquet de cartes qui se trouvait dissimulé en dessous. Il se leva ensuite de son lit, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, et quitta cette dernière abruptement en emportant le jeu de cartes avec lui.**

**« - _Maman ! papa !_ Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide_.._ »**

* * *

Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Eustache alla ouvrir. C'était Jill de nouveau, mais cette fois elle ne retenait pas les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de frustration. La colère de la jeune fille semblait ne plus pouvoir la faire tenir en place. Ses joues rosies par le froid lui conféraient un air encore plus innocent et fragile. Il fut légèrement déstabilisé alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait sans doute percé à jour son manège.

« - C'est _quoi _ton problème Scrubb ? demanda t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Eh bien, je te l'ai dis, répéta ce dernier n'ayant pas le courage de la regarder en face. Lucy te déteste..

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je crois que la seule personne qui me déteste, c'est toi. Et tu n'as même pas le courage de me le dire en face ! Lâcha enfin Jill, des sanglots l'empêchant de s'exprimer comme elle l'aurait souhaité. »

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible. Aucun membre de sa famille n'était présent, de toute façon. Eustache se résigna donc à lui mentir lui-même, à lui faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Il rassembla le peu de courage qui restait en lui.

« - Très bien, se lança t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. C'est vrai je... je te déteste.

- Super, S'exprima Jill dont la voix se cassait. Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile.. »

Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, elle les chassa d'un revers de main impatient. La blonde se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, mais Eustache eut le réflexe stupide de la retenir par le bras. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir dans un état pareil ! Mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi lui dire. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir cependant, car Jill ne semblait pas en avoir finit.

« - Attends..

- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi ? demanda t-elle excédée. Cette histoire me rend dingue ! Et je n'arrête pas de me dire que.. Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi.. »

* * *

**Peter était debout au milieu du salon, ses parents assis côte à côte sur le canapé devant lui. Il avait retourné le calendrier sur le mur à coté de la télévision en face d'eux, où cinq cartes du paquet étaient accrochées chacune par un bout de scotch.**

**« - Donc ! Nous avons _Eustache_ _e_t _Jill_, commença le blond en désignant les deux premières cartes accrochés l'une à coté de l'autre, représentant respectivement le roi et la dame de cœur. Eustache est amoureux de Jill, et Jill _ne le sait pas _! Et _Cherry_ la cousine de Jill passe la nuit avec Edmund, continua t-il en pointant du doigt cette fois ci le roi de carreaux et la reine de trèfles. En apprenant ça Jill _saute_ de joie... Sa veut dire_ quoi_ ? demanda Peter en se tournant vers ses parents qui froncèrent des sourcils, réfléchissant profondément à la question. »**

**Mr et Mme Pevensie échangèrent un regard avant que le père ne réponde :**

**« - Que Jill est amoureuse de...**

**- …Jill est amoureuse d'Eustache, est Eustache ne le sait_ pas_ ! conclut son fils à sa place en se retournant vers le tableau improvisé. Nous avons donc Eustache et Jill amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui serait parfait, si ! Jill ne serait pas en couple avec le valet de pique.. Heu je veux dire, avec _Harry_, corrigea t-il en montrant négligemment la carte correspondante qui était plus éloigné des autres cartes. Sauf que maintenant, on sait _grâce_ à la cousine Cherry.. »**

_« - Et puis tu nous manque aussi, dit Eustache. Mais j'ai surtout hâte de rencontrer ta cousine tu sais.._

_- Bien ! fit Jill. Okey je vais.. M'occuper de ça, affirma t-elle en se forçant de sourire. A plus ! »_

_Elle reposa le téléphone en soupirant, son attention se dirigeant vers son poignet qui portait le bracelet en argent offert par Harry pour la fête de son dix-neuvième anniversaire qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt, le 15 janvier. Elle défit mollement la boucle et détacha le bijou, reposant ce dernier sur la table._

**« - Jill.. et le valet de pique.. _Harry !_ Sont en train de rompre, termina Peter en achevant le puzzle infernal tandis que ses parents hochaient la tête en comprenant à leur tour. Ce qui signifie..**

**- Très bien, commença son père de sa voix autoritaire. Ecoute moi bien Peter, si tu n'appelles pas tout de suite ces deux espèces de cinglés attardés, je m'en charge.. »**

**Il lui tendit sur ce le combiné du téléphone pendant que sa mère souriait tendrement.**

**« - Donnez-moi ce téléphone qu'on en finisse.. approuva son fils vivement en se saisissant de ce dernier sur lequel il commença à composer le numéro. »**

* * *

« - Pourquoi je te déteste ? répéta Eustache. Tu veux rire ? La première fois que je t'ai emmené à Narnia avec moi j'ai bien failli mourir à cause de toi ! Et..Tu es entêté ! Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ! Et.. Et comment peut-on s'appeler Jill, hein ? C'est quoi au juste, un prénom pour garçon ? »

Il était inutile de dire que Jill était _légèrement_ vexée. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit derrière lui, mais Eustache ne répondit pas pour autant.

« - .. Tu parles pendant les films ! Tu ne sais pas éternuer discrètement ! Tu peux être frimeuse.. Continua t-il alors que téléphone sonnait de plus belle.

- Tu devrais peut-être répondre, lança la jeune fille sèchement. C'est mal poli de laisser sonner..

- Ah oui et en parlant de _ça_, tu donnes des ordres alors que tu n'aimes pas en recevoir ! »

Jill s'impatienta définitivement cette fois ci et lui passa devant pour aller décrocher d'elle-même, s'invitant au passage toute seule dans la maison.

« - Mais oui vas-y, réponds ! s'exclama Eustache en la regardant faire. Je vais en trouver d'autres t'en fais pas.. »

Cette dernière secoua la tête en le regardant, puis parla à l'interlocuteur.

« - Allô.. Peter ? Oh, salut.. J'imagine que tu veux parler à ton cousin… Non ? Très bien, je t'écoute. »

Eustache eut un froncement de sourcils, et observa la mine perplexe la blonde écouter attentivement ce que l'aîné de Pevensie avait à lui raconter. Peu à peu, le visage de Jill commença à se transformer, la colère commença à disparaître. La tristesse aussi.

« - Oui, j'y suis, fit-elle en relevant la tête, un air plein d'espoir envahissant peu à peu ses traits. Oui.. d'a.. d'accord, dit-elle cette fois avec un sourire naissant. Je te le passe.. »

Elle tendit le téléphone à Eustache qui s'approcha sans comprendre pour le saisir, avant de le porter à son oreille. Peter lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sur le fait que les absences répétées de Jill ces derniers temps avaient été du à la situation périlleuse de son couple qui s'était soldée par une rupture, qui venait des deux cotés, son petit ami s'apercevant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, car Jill semblait en éprouver pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un comme .. Lui, Eustache. Son meilleur ami depuis l'école expérimentale. Celui avec lequel elle avait vécu de si fantastiques aventures dans un monde désormais lointain. Et c'était Harry, ce même Harry Greysen qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, Eustache se promit de ne plus jamais le critiquer.

Peter lui dit ensuite qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre une seule seconde, et qu'il viendrait lui-même s'il le fallait dans l'heure à Cambridge pour que les deux amis s'avouent enfin l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment à l'intérieur.

Eustache lui dit au revoir et raccrocha, sa vie ayant soudainement repris un sens, beaucoup plus important cette fois. Sans plus attendre, il se tourna vers Jill et franchit la distance les séparant, l'embrassant en omettant de lui demander sa permission. De toute manière, ce n'est pas elle qui lui aurait dit non.. Jill répondit de suite à son baiser, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer.

* * *

**La vieille voisine de la maison d'en face vint discrètement se poster à la fenêtre de son salon, soulevant les rideaux et scruta de l'autre coté de la rue. La porte laissée ouverte laissait apercevoir le jeune Scrubb embrassant une jeune fille en manteau beige. Souriant de satisfaction, la voisine sexagénaire retourna dans sa cuisine et récupéra son téléphone.**

**« - Ils sont en train _de s'embrasser_, raconta cette dernière à l'interlocuteur impatient.**

**- _Ils s'embrassent !_ cria Peter victorieusement à ses parents, ces derniers se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un grand sourire.**

**Son père ne put se lever du canapé, mais Helen se leva pour donner une embrassade à son fils qui avait su jouer les entremetteurs à la perfection. Ils s'exclamèrent tous vivement, heureux de cette fin heureuse.**

**Peter leur dit ensuite qu'il allait devoir raconter ça aux autres. Il reprit le combiné de téléphone une dernière fois, et composa le numéro:**

**« - Résidence Pevensie, _allô_ Susan ? C'est Peter à l'appareil,_ tu ne vas pas le croire…_ »**

FIN.


End file.
